


Sweet Tangerine

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Hickeys, Kidnapping, Love Bites, Lube, Lube play ?????, M/M, NSFW, Obsessive Behavior, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Smut, Stalking, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), there's just a bit during the sex where it describes the sensation of lube in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rain falls, quickly wetting my hair and clothesMy cries fall upon her deaf ears more tearsLet me in, please it's cold I'm freezing out here, I miss you my dearYou're all his and I'm all yours, like it or not, I'm all you've got
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 303
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweet Tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this turned out to be like 4.5k words when it was supposed to be a few paragraphs calling Quackity a whore

Infamy followed in tow wherever he went, quickly bustling along in the long line of his predecessors. Ignominy, opprobrium, and a flurry of slander waited their turn to overtake him daily, only to remind him of his past faults and misdeeds. The man was often called immature, but he didn’t seem to mind--he didn’t agree, as he defined his behaviors as something else. What they called irresponsible, he would call fun-loving. After all, a politician’s work was sure to exhaust one’s spirit if they refused to take breaks or find ways to relax.

There are many methods of creating excitement in one’s life, through travelling, a new hobby, learning something new.. Risk. Quackity loved the exhilaration and pure adrenaline that coursed through his veins when he fooled around with possibility and danger--but it often led to less than exciting consequences in his wake. He was notorious for the destruction of happy relationships, all to satiate his constant thirst for risk in his painfully boring life outside of clubbing and nightlife. He was sure that no one else in his menial world of politics even knew about the entire underground of leisure, alcohol, and clothes strewn across the floor. It wasn’t like it mattered, anyway--what they thought, that is.

Quackity found it quite easy to never get attached to any of the people that he fooled around with, fleeing before their partners could get to him and rip into him. Sometimes he felt bad- but it was only fair that other people got to experience the same loneliness that plagued his mind daily. On occasion, he wished that he could live a different life--that of a life-long partnership, that of dedication and loyalty as opposed to infidelity and indifference--but he found, after years of the same lifestyle, deviation was futile.

The people that you meet during a life like his are.. interesting, to say the least. Quackity remembers one of his first jobs, hooking up with strangers for a few bucks--this was before he moved onto strip clubs and bartending--and getting a bit too drunk with an older-looking man. The man was likely _too _drunk, himself, as he started the night out isolating himself from the dancefloor. It rapidly escalated to faces flush with faces, and ended with shards of glass thrown into his head from--what he assumed to be--the man’s husband. What a violent bitch- whose first instinct is to take a Budweiser and hurl it into some guy’s skull? He yanked the drunkard out of the bar, staining his baby-blue hoodie with Quackity’s crimson blood. Quackity presumed that the yelling continued, but he also felt a tinge of guilt for the man’s husband, whose glasses fell to the floor as they launched punches at each other.__

__\---_ _

__That isn’t to say that he _only _met unpleasant men and women in his line of work–quite the contrary. He has very fond memories of certain men paying him handsome tips, and showering him with praise and affection. Around three months ago, Quackity remembers a group of men of supposedly high stature visiting him during a midnight shift. He recognized one of the men as a revolutionary–a man with an unbreakable spirit who forced his way into the political sphere as soon as he garnered a crowd to listen to his wild–yet passionate–opinions. Wilbur, Quackity thinks he was called by his peers. He tried to lay low, hiding his face from the people as to not be recognized or asked questions–it makes sense as to why the group decided to visit during such a late period, but strippers never sleep! Or, at least, it felt like Quackity never did.___ _

____Wilbur entered with only two men at his hip, one who looked equally as tall and very similar in facial structure, and one who was noticeably shorter- adorned in a deep green color scheme. They walked in tandem with their eyes set for the bar, sitting down on the swivel seats underneath erubescent lighting. While Wilbur and the shorter man ordered, Quackity noticed how the third man with long locks of hair–as he took note of the man’s appearance, Quackity remembered how his tresses fell comfortably to the small of his back–took constant and consistent glances toward the stage where multiple poles stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Quackity was far too distracted with entertaining the few customers who stuck around this late, dancing in lacey lingerie for men and women who were on the brink of a blackout–but he managed to sneak in a wink to the tall man who wouldn’t stop looking his way._ _ _ _

____Quackity wasn’t the only performer working that shift, but he tended to be one of the most popular due to his mysterious allure. See, to avoid being recognized in the underground setting–as a man with such a prominent role in the overworld–Quackity wore a Venetian mask to conceal his identity. Quackity liked to think that his eyes were his favorite part of his whole body, despite showing off a great deal of it to strangers. He would utilize his thick eyelashes, fluttering them with naivety toward excited visitors in order to persuade them to throw crisp dollar bills his way._ _ _ _

____The men at the bar were soon handed their drinks, as Quackity tried to listen in on their heated conversation. After a few minutes, the tall, long-haired stranger made his way toward the stage to get a closer look at the midnight performers. He looked pleasantly surprised at how energetic they seemed, despite it being most likely that they had been working for quite some time. The few patrons that surrounded Quackity had dispersed after about fifteen minutes, either going home or passing out in the public bathroom. This left the establishment itself mostly empty, save for a few stragglers, Wilbur and his friend chatting and drinking margaritas, and the long-haired man loitering a few feet from the stage. Just as Quackity was picking up his clothes from the floor and preparing to assist his coworker in wiping down tables, the stranger approached him._ _ _ _

____“Hey, ‘ve seen you looking at me all night, y’ come to ask me for a lap dance? My rates are twenty bucks per song–and I expect a heavy tip,” Quackity playfully bartered. In response, the man seemed a bit flustered and taken aback at first by his blunt tone, yet still cold and domineering. He stared down at the masked man with a raised brow, gripping a wad of cash in his hands. “What’s the mask for?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s ‘cause I know that dude over there,” He pointed a long finger at Wilbur, snickering to himself, “I’ve also got an important occupation outside of this that people would be less than excited to find out about. How do _you _know him? Got connections that you wouldn’t want to be leaked, either?” This elicited a short and breathy chuckle from the tall man–who Quackity now realized, had been towering over him. He told Quackity, “You mean my brother? He wanted to try this place out with an old friend of ours, primarily for the booze. I’ve gotta say, I’m a bit disappointed in the alcohol content in your drinks here.”___ _ _ _

______Quackity’s eyes noticeably widened at this intimidating man being _Wilbur’s _brother–who was notorious for his charming and extroverted personality, as opposed to how monotonous this man was. At least he joked around with Quackity like a real person, unlike a large portion of the men and women who ogled him–not that he minded, it _was _his job. He brushed it off, smirking with a shit-eating grin. “You just haven’t had a drink made by _me. _I’m in such high demand on stage that I rarely have the chance to work the bar- a damn shame, too.”_______ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So, are you going to make me something? I’d like a Moscow Mule with an extra ounce of vodka,” He reached around to shove a fifty dollar bill into Quackity’s back pocket, causing him to flush a deep red that was poorly masked by the veil on his face. “I’m sure I could make you something,” Quackity said, “Did you want something a little.. _extra?” _He held the fifty dollar bill in his hand, glancing from it to the stranger. The man let out hearty laughter, smugly leering at him; “What, isn’t it customary to tip someone you like here, without expecting anything more from them? Besides, we haven’t even introduced ourselves, yet.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The two walked alongside one another to the bar, Quackity nervously adjusting his mask as they neared Wilbur and his friend. The long-haired stranger took a seat in front of the counter, resting his head in his palm as he watched Quackity make him a drink–still in quite revealing clothing. Wilbur’s shorter friend lightly elbowed the long-haired man, making some sort of remark about “getting a broad to make him a drink”. He ignored their banter, and continued to pour the vodka into metal cups that clanged together upon mixing. What Quackity couldn’t tell, though, was the way that the long-haired man stared at him each time he turned his back–enraptured. Once he finished, Quackity presented the drink to the man, placing a decorative tangerine slice into the refreshing beverage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Upon taking a long sip from the copper cup presented to him, “Folks call me the Blade, but you can call me Techno,” he said. “And this is a damn good drink, did you go to school for this or something?” Quackity held back laughter- “The _Blade?? _What, are you some kind of spy or bounty hunter?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No,” Techno replied, “Just get into a lot of trouble.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I could see you being a troublemaker,” Quackity giggled, staring into his dark eyes and reciprocating Techno’s action of resting his chin on his palm. Techno swallowed the last of his drink, before staring him down with an unreadable look. He slid a hundred dollar bill across the counter, and his eyes fell to the lace that was tightly wrapped around Quackity’s waist like a bow on a gift._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Quackity gulped, pocketing the bill and disappearing behind the counter for just a moment. He reappeared at Techno’s side, taking his hand and leading him to a private room near the back of the club. The room was cozy, with a few tables and a large plush couch as the centerpiece–interrupting his thoughts, Techno asked, “Is this enough for a dance?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“..oh. I thought that you- er-” Quackity stumbled over his words, as he stopped his process of getting undressed as he moved a bra strap back onto his shoulder. He flushed, clearly embarrassed, “It’s a huge tip.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I didn’t know what kind of club this was, I can _pay _for that with an employee?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’s not common practice with any normal customer–but you seem nice.” Hot. Quackity meant that this tall stranger was stunning. Handsome. Gorgeous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Techno stuck a large amount of bills into Quackity’s bra, eyes filling with desire as he backed him into the couch. “You deserve more than you get paid by these ordinary bums- you seriously do so much for them for a twenty? It’s not your fault, society makes people sell themselves so short.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“How much _is _this?!” Quackity exclaimed, trying to pull the money from his lingerie and count it, before Techno reached behind him to untie the lacey bra that was near falling off. The wad of money and article of clothing fell to the floor at the same time, as Techno’s lips crashed into the man beneath him. The two bodies fell onto the soft couch- the impact sending a pillow to the floor. Techno pulled away, breathing hot air into the crook of Quackity’s neck, “Nothing you need to worry about, pretty boy.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Techno nibbled on the soft and warm flesh of Quackity’s neck, eliciting a sweet moan from him. As a response, Techno bit down into his shoulder and lapped up the small specks of blood that formed on impact. Quackity hissed in slight pain, bringing his hand up to the miniscule wound. Techno gripped Quackity’s wrist, lightly squeezing it and looking him in the eyes–which always made Quackity back down, and grow nervous. “Don’t you even _think _about faking moans.. I know it’s your job, my lovely- but I need to hear some genuine sounds from you,” Techno’s hands tapped on his delicate skin, pitter-pattering lower and lower, “I paid for the best.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________While he sucked hickeys into Quackity’s neck, Techno proceeded to slip his hands into Quackity’s gossamer panties and massage the diaphanous skin of his inner thighs. Quackity let out small whimpers here and there, pleading for Techno to touch him like the whore he was. Techno moved his head downward, in between Quackity’s thighs. He leisurely removed the rest of the clothing that Quackity still had on, planting small kisses everywhere except for where he wanted it the most. “I-I thought you payed to fuck _me,” _Quackity pointed out, causing Techno to rise from his previous position–leaving Quackity longing for his touch again.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I want to make you feel good, angel face.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Ohh, yo también, mi guapito!” Quackity giggled into his palm, with a goofy smirk painting his reddened face. Quackity’s hands hastily fell into Techno’s pants, trying to throw his clothes to the floor as fast as he possibly could. It was a simple feat, as he was able to swipe his tongue up and down Techno’s long and throbbing cock. His eyes were widened with shock at just how big Techno’s dick was. This all induced a low and sensual grunt from Techno, while Quackity drew away the figure lying down on the couch. Techno lazily looked upwards at the other, relaxing as he watched Quackity stretch in a highly Dionysian manner. He turned around, leaning over to give the man on the couch a better look at his ass, “Do you like what you see?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Quackity was able to continue dancing erotically and put on a show for a few moments, until Techno ravenously yanked their bodies together. Techno huffed out, “Where’s the lube? As much as I _love _blood–I only want you to feel pleasure.” Quackity let out a seductive sigh, running his hands through Techno’s hair and reaching behind him. Something that Quackity prided himself in was his flexibility–well, that was a trait that one would be likely to develop during his line of work. He began to pour a little bit of a bottled liquid onto his nipples, rubbing the tangerine-flavored lube into his sensitive spots.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Ooh.. I’m supposed to be the one pleasuring you, darling,” Techno used his big, calloused hands to scoop a dollop of the lube off of Quackity’s chest and knead it into his ass. Quackity let out a pornagraphic moan when Techno’s finger slipped into his hole, curling inside with a delicious squelch. “Mmgh..” He grinded himself down onto the second finger that entered his asshole, absolutely desperate for as much as he could get from this mysterious man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Quackity would be lying if he said he wasn’t aroused by getting manhandled by a complete stranger–the brother of his colleague, at that–which he got the opportunity often, but never at this caliber of taboo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Snapping him from his thoughts, he felt something _much _thicker than fingers enter him. His face morphed into an extremely lewd expression, nearly shouting at the sudden intrusion- “Anghh..! Ahgh!” Quackity couldn’t stop thinking about how wet his asshole was from the first dollop of lube as Techno only continued to squeeze more of the bottle out onto his entire lower body. The feeling of being so wet and covered in a liquid with such a gooey consistency made him feel as if he was being covered in cum, which, incidentally, nearly made him climax on the spot.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________As Techno thrusted into him, Quackity moved his hips down so that he could bottom out and get the maximum amount of dick into him at each interval. The two men’s hands wandered and grabbed at whatever skin they could, rubbing the sweet-tasting lube over soft and warm skin, grunting and releasing high pitched whines respectively. Hot and passionate breaths filled the room, alongside lewd squelching sounds each time Techno’s pulsating cock entered and exited Quackity. Techno’s hands reached for Quackity’s neck, wrapping his thick and big-knuckled hands around it. “Gh.. Tell me you love me, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Quackity swallowed, trying to choke down raspy moans long enough to get words out, “Hnngh- I- Hahh! Oh, oh right there!” He bounced up and down on Techno like the poles he frequently danced on. “Quackity, Quackity, say you love me and _only _me,” Techno pleaded, climbing the ladder closer and closer to his peak. Without thinking, just frantically trying to cum, Quackity moaned into Techno’s ear, “I’m yours! Ahh.. I’m _all _yours! Te necesito, por favor, te necesito te necesito!”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Techno came deep inside of Quackity–the sensation of cum filling him up that deep, in turn, caused Quackity to release white strands over Techno’s chest and stomach with a loud and whorish wail. “Yes! Yes!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Quackity collapsed onto Techno, panting as Techno’s dick fell out of him and flopped against his ass–Quackity was surprised that it was _still _leaking. He rested his head on Techno’s large chest, listening to his deep and unsteady breaths as he came down from his high. Quackity didn’t even have the energy to ask him how he knew his name, or wonder when exactly his mask fell onto the floor.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Yet, that was three months ago, and he hasn’t seen the man since. However, he _has _seen Wilbur, a fair bit. Soon after that night, their nation held a democratic election for its next leader- in which he ran against Wilbur, a devilishly handsome friend–well, more like a colleague with benefits–named Schlatt, and two third-party candidates he thinks were named Fundy and Niki. Upon his loss, Wilbur fled the country due to the new president, Schlatt, ordering for their exile. Quackity couldn’t think too much on it, as he was now a member of the cabinet- and had lots of work on his plate.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________What he didn’t expect, however, was the return of Wilbur with a few familiar faces by his side so soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Quackity wouldn’t be able to say that remembered Techno by _name, _but he remembered that he met him in a club setting. It wasn’t like Quackity had the time to think about his flings all of the time, as he was constantly booked with entertaining new men and women- so he didn’t expect to be expected to remember him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He stood next to the president, trying to look high and mighty at the sight of the revolutionary and his posse. Wilbur shoved a finger into Schlatt’s face, yelling obscenities filled with anger in his face- but Schlatt seemed to not care whatsoever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________That’s something that Quackity admired about him–the fact that he was able to remain calm in situations like this, and not fly off the handle, unlike the ever-so-passionate and loud-mouthed Quackity. Schlatt was an asshole, plain and simple- but at least he was powerful. He was strong, and made Quackity feel protected so long as he was working beside him and for him. Sex was a small price to pay for safety, for someone like Quackity, that is. So, Quackity felt no other choice except to remain loyal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________As mentioned previously, Quackity longed for some kind of stability in a relationship, and perhaps he could find that with Schlatt. Quackity wasn’t _dumb _by any means–he knew how horrible Schlatt was, and how manipulative–but desperation leads people to taking whatever they can get- and clinging to it for dear life.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Something _else _that he admired about Schlatt was his ability to ignore things. Quackity just couldn’t ignore how his past client’s eyes were glued to him and him alone, causing his mind to run with paranoia. Quackity shot a glare in his direction, trying to maintain an equally intimidating posture as Schlatt could manage–despite this not being in his skill-set. Techno’s expression didn’t change, remaining unreadable and perplexing for Quackity’s already-stressed mind.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Just as he was about to pull at Schlatt’s sleeve to alert him of his worries, Wilbur’s fist collided with the president’s face. “You’re not even supposed to be here!” Fundy, the Manberg Archbishop, exclaimed, trying to break apart the fighting alongside Ponk–the government doctor. The group that stood outside of the white house broke into chaos and violence, causing Quackity to back down out of fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________He wondered how he got into this situation–through willful ignorance and an inability to be on the right side of history in favor of a silly little crush on the president, most likely–and attempted to shrink back into the building to make a call for backup. As his dress shoes hit the floor with each quick footstep, he soon heard something else behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________His head swiveled around as he ran, shouting at whoever was behind him, “Leave me the fuck alone, asshole! Go beat them up, for all I care- I’m not gonna stop you!” After a few more moments of running, he shouted again. “What the fuck is wrong with you!? Go away!” Quackity’s blood ran cold when he recognized the man chasing him through the narrow–and suddenly claustrophobic–hallways as the man from the club. He had no idea what he could possibly want with him specifically, or if he was just tasked to raid the building–but frankly, he didn’t give two shits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________The man spoke to him in a deep and raspy voice, “Do you feel tired, Quackity?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Quackity nearly stopped dead in his tracks, but all it read to Techno was a fleeting stumble as he continued to sprint down winding corridors. “Did you know that humans used to have to _hunt _in prehistoric times?” Techno continued, “You see, humans have really good endurance; so they’re able to hunt prey that’s faster than them. The prey would sprint and waste all of their energy, and the humans would just.. keep up.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________There was no way that Techno knew the layout of this building, so it seemed as if Quackity had the upper hand in this situation. He made a sharp turn to the right, throwing a cabinet down in his wake to try and slow his pursuer down–he would just have to pay for it later, because the man following him was an extreme and _imminent _threat. He slowed down a bit to catch his breath, ducking behind a wall and holding his hand over his mouth so that he could listen carefully to Techno’s movements.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________He hears his voice call out from down the hallway, “Very slowly and steadily, the humans would just follow. And, over time, the prey would get more and more _tired, _and run out of energy.” Instantaneously: Quackity heard something crash into the wall a few feet behind him, peeking out to see the cabinet that he tipped over had been hurled into the wall–nearly creating a whole in the drywall. “Isn’t that interesting?” Quackity’s terrified eyes widened with horror, as he forced his trembling legs to rush down the hall and toward his office.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________It didn’t sound like Techno was running after him, either–echoing his words, he was slowly walking in his direction, as if he somehow knew every step he took._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Quackity took many different pathways that, all in all, slowed down his trip to the office–but it sounded as if he lost Techno for the time being. Taking this opportunity, he beelined his way to his workplace. Once he arrived, he slammed the door both open and closed without a moment’s hesitation- locking the door behind him and resting his head against it with a sigh of agony and relief all mixed into one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“Do you feel in control?” Until he felt a large, calloused hand on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Quackity screamed at him, and thrashed in his brawny grip, causing Techno to laugh in his face. He came behind him, forcing his arms down and sitting him down on the floor. The two men sat on the shaggy carpet, as Quackity hyperventilated. “C’mon, man- I’ve got no bad blood! I don’t even like Schlatt!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“You think this is about _Schlatt?” _Techno howled with laughter, holding Quackity’s shivering body close. “Oh no, no, no.. I’ve been watching you for a while, now.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Quackity began to cry out, “Por favor, mamá, te amo y quiero que me recuerdes- Ayúdame, oh Dios mío! Ayúdame por favor!” This caused Techno to grip his face, turning him so that their eyes met. He smiled, “Hey- it’s okay! I’m not going to hurt you, I just want us to be _happy, _okay?” He took a moment to recollect his thoughts, before his eyes took on a more unhinged glint. “You showed me how much you loved me, remember? Did you.. Expect me to take that intimate moment a different way??”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________“That’s- my job is literally to be intimate with strangers! I’m a stripper!” Quackity reached behind him, attempting to sock Techno in the face with his elbow. It felt as if all struggle was inherently useless, due to how muscular Techno’s entire build was–Quackity predicted that he wouldn’t even be able to wrap both of his hands around the warrior’s arms. “Seriously, what the _fuck _is wrong with you? What was your plan, really? Were you going to hunt me down and expect me to just lose all sentience and go along with everything?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“God, I’ve been dreaming about this ever since I first laid eyes on you,” Techno completely ignored Quackity in favor of his delusional ramblings, and used his rough hands to stroke the side of Quackity’s face, “I saw you talking to Wilbur, and got worried for his safety- so I followed you home. I realized you weren’t gonna be a harm to ‘im, and started.. visiting you every now and then. Do you know about the tunnel system behind the walls, here?” He gestured to the walls of his office, specifically to a painting that had always made Quackity feel like he was being watched. “I betcha Schlatt made them for some evil bourgeoisie scheme–but I’m glad I got to put them to some more wholesome use, like getting to see _you, _pretty boy,” He drawled.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________“Why did you come here _now, _instead of doing some kind of- like, rebellion? Revolution with bombs, or during a big ceremony?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________“Wilbur’s never been one for predictability, and neither have I. They said if I could catch you, I could bring you home with me,” Techno slowly stood up, lifting the squirming man over his shoulder with relative ease. “Hahh.. I’m already thinking about the wedding- oh, and the _afterparty, _haha.. I’m so excited to have some fun with you!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________When they exited the white house, Schlatt and his posse were nowhere to be found–they were replaced with small flecks of blood painting the ground. Wilbur and his shorter friend wearing a bucket hat looked as if they had been impatiently waiting for Techno at the steps, motioning him over to them and their car. Techno stood proudly with Quackity in tow, using his spare hand to remove a bottle from his back pocket. “Look at him, he’s crying with happiness! He’s even shaking with excitement.. but I’m gonna need help riling him down. Can you grab a towel for me, Phil?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________As “Phil” handed him a rag, Techno poured the contents of the bottle onto it and pressed it to Quackity’s nose and mouth. “Hush now, darling- rest up. When you wake up I’m gonna kiss you ‘till your lips bleed, I’ll tell you that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
